


Why Can't We Be Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon's anxious about wanting to be friends with Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't We Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something that was friendship related. Not anything else, just dudes being friends.

“Since we’re officially announced now, let’s go out for drinks.” Jolyon knew there was a toss up asking Kevin to hang out. He had no ulterior motive, since he was already involved with someone. He wanted to get to know Kevin. They had never raced against each other, but knew of each other. Looking at things, there was nothing wrong with getting along; after all, both of them were in a similar position. Neither of them had raced the past year.

Kevin had one failed attempt at Australia; Jolyon knew that it wasn’t Kevin’s fault the car stopped on the warm up lap. Jolyon did have a few practice sessions under his belt, while Kevin had been left with nothing. They each had a title, different years and different series, but still another similar thing they had in common. Not to mention their fathers, Kevin’s was still racing though.

“That’d be nice. I’m flying out in two days to see my mom, so want to go tomorrow night?” Kevin smiles. They were walking out the front doors of the factory, towards the parking lot. Stopping towards the middle point of their respective cars, “Want me to come get you? Around 7?” Jolyon is nervous for some reason upon asking this.

After the announcement in Paris, they had gone to Enstone to get some work done. Jolyon knew Kevin had rented a place in the same area as the factory, he hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on a phone call, but had. From what he knew, Jolyon’s place was not far away, how far was to be seen.

“That’d be great. I’ll text you the address in the morning, that number you gave me earlier is good?” Kevin smiles, putting Jolyon at ease. “Perfect, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.” Jolyon reaches out his hand to shake Kevin’s. They exchange good byes and Jolyon turns to walk the last few feet to his car.

He’d felt out of place the past year, he felt in the way, even though he had every right to be in the garage. He knew there had been grumblings over him getting as many practice sessions he’d had. Which is why he knew he needed to do his best right off the bat. He knew Kevin felt the same way. They both had a lot to prove. At the same time, there was a need for them to get along and get the information from the car to build something competitive for each of them.

\---------------

Jolyon was nervous getting dressed. He didn’t want to wear something too dressy, but not something too casual. A dark pair of jeans, sweater and button up should be fine, right? Brushing his teeth, he turned and turned in the mirror. He looked fine, his hair looked fine; there was nothing he should be worried about. After all, it was just drinks between teammates, hopefully friends soon.

Rinsing out his mouth and wiping his hands, he walks back to him bed, where is phone is. Earlier in the day Kevin had sent the address of the place he had recently let. He had mapped it and the distance was closer than he had originally thought. Which would be convenient when they flew back from races, they could share rides from the airport.

Sending a short message of “On my way.” Jolyon puts on his shoes, grabs his wallet and kegs. Walking out the door, he sees that it’s a clear night, thankfully. He was so used to the clouds, that it was nice when it was clear.

Kevin had a nice place Jolyon thinks as he pulls into the drive. It was a cute little detached house, not too big, and not too small. There were two cars in the drive; maybe Kevin was sharing it with someone? Jolyon didn’t want to be an ass and do the “I’m here text,” so he turns the car off and walks to the door.

Kevin opens the door when Jolyon is a few steps away. “I saw the headlights and my girlfriend is out for the night, so I’m a bit jumpy.” Kevin laughs as he closes the door behind him. Looking Jolyon up and down, Kevin speaks again “Guess we’re dressed very similar.” It was true; they were wearing practically the same outfit, in different colors.

“Guess we’re off to a good start getting along.” It was Jolyon’s turn to laugh. They’re quiet as they get into the car. Turning around in the drive, “I picked a small bar that we won’t get bothered at. They also make some decent food if you’re hungry.” Jolyon turns to Kevin to gauge his reaction, nervous before Kevin smiles. “That would be great. I was too nervous to eat.”

Pulling out onto the main road, Jolyon tries to think of the best way to respond. “Thank you for saying that, I’ve been nervous too. We’ve never properly hung out. I mean, we’ve known of each other, but never properly talked past the formal stuff.”

It was Kevin’s turn to be quiet for a few moments. “You’re right about that. I was thinking this morning that we had more than common than I initially thought. Which is good, because while I want to compete against you, I still want to get along with you. I hope you feel the same.”

By this time, they had pulled into town and Jolyon was looking for a parking spot on the street. Zipping into the first free one he saw, they move to get out of the car. Jolyon locks the car and walks to where Kevin’s standing the sidewalk.

“I feel the same way. I want to get along, not just for the team morale, but for us as well. Both of us are in similar positions and our backgrounds have a lot of similarities, but with enough differences to show that we’re just different enough. Let’s relax tonight and just trade some stories, that sound alright?” Kevin nods at Jolyon’s little speech before smiling again. Jolyon noticed Kevin was smiling a lot, a lot more than he had been last year.

“Ok good, the bar’s this way.” Jolyon smiles back at Kevin before the turn to walk down the street towards the bright lights. They were going to get along just fine. They both knew they had a lot to prove, but with a friend, it was going to be easier to handle.


End file.
